McGill Redmen
"Redmen" is the name of the male sports teams of McGill University, which is located in Montreal, Quebec. (Its female teams are called the “Martlets”.) The Redmen are members of the Reseau du sport etudiant du Quebec (RSEQ) and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). The RSEQ does not operate a hockey league. The Redmen and other RSEQ teams play in the Ontario University Athletics (OUA) hockey league. 'History' The team was originally organized in 1881 and is one of the oldest hockey teams in the world, In fact McGill students wrote the first official rules for the game. Leagues The McGill Redmen hockey team competed in the Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (CIAU Central) from its inception in 1902-03 and its successor conference, the Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association (QOAA), from 1955-56 until the conference ended in 1970-71. In 1971-72 they joined the Quebec Universities Athletic Association (QUAA) once the Ontario and Quebec conferences were re-organized along provincial lines. The QUAA folded in 1986-87 and in 1987-88 the QUAA teams joined the OUAA, which changed names to OUA in 1997-98. McGill also entered a team in the Junior Amateur Hockey Association which was the local junior league in Montreal. During World War I there was no intercollegiate hockey in Canada. In part to replace it, McGill entered a team in the Montreal City Hockey League. It played in this league from 1914-15 through 1920-21, and again in 1923-24. Later on McGill joined the Montreal Senior Group in 1926-27 and continued in this league and its successor, the Quebec Senior Hockey League until 1938-39. The International Intercollegiate League was organized in 1936 with both Canadian and American universities and continued until 1940. 'Senior & University Seasons' The varsity team played in more than one league or competition in several of these seasons. The intermediate and junior teams are in the segments below. 'Senior Seasons: 1884 to 1901-02' The 1884 Ottawa Hockey Club season included two games against McGill. McGill won 1-0 and lost 3-0. Games were played outdoors. 'Amateur Hockey Association of Canada (1886-87 to 1888-89)' Notes: *''This was run on a challenge basis.'' *''McGill's application to join the 1900 CAHL season was rejected.'' 'CIAU/QOAA Seasons: 1902-03 to 1970-71' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1902-03 to 1918-19' Notes: *''The playoff loss to Queen's University in the 1910 final was the first challenge for the 1909-10 Allan Cup.'' *''CIAU denotes Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union.'' *''MCHL denotes Montreal City Hockey League.'' *''The Art Ross Cup was a challenge cup for senior teams in Montreal. McGill lost to Hochelaga in the final challenge.'' *''The CIAU was on hiatus during World War I.'' 'CIAU/Senior Seasons: 1919-20 to 1939-40' Notes: *''IIL denotes the International Intercollegiate League.'' *''ø denotes that CIAU games were included in the standings of the IIL.'' *''QSHL denotes the Quebec Senior Hockey League.'' *''In the 1920-21 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs McGill lost to the Toronto Varsity Blues 11-0 in the final.'' *''In the 1930-31 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs McGill lost to the Truro Bearcats 5-4 on aggregate in the semi-finals.'' *''In the 1933-34 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs McGill lost to the Moncton Hawks 6-2 on aggregate in the semi-finals.'' *''McGill withdrew from the 1939-40 QSHL due to the outbreak of World War II.'' *''McGill's senior team was on hiatus from all leagues in 1941, 1942, 1943, 1944, and 1945 due to World War II.'' 'CIAU/QOAA: 1945-46 to 1970-71' Notes: *''In 1961-62 and 1962-63 the QOAA played a two division format: East and West.'' *''In 1968-69 the QOAA returned to the two division format and kept it until the conference ended.'' 'QUAA: 1971-72 to 1986-87' Notes: *''The QUAA played in a one division format all seasons.'' *''This was the only era in which McGill played in an all-Quebec university league.'' 'OUAA/OUA: 1987-88 to present' 'OUAA/OUA years with ties 1987-88 to 2002-03' 'OUA years with ties and OT losses 2003-04 to 2006-07' 'OUA years without ties 2007-08 to present' Notes: *''1987-88 QUAA teams joined the OUAA and it returned to a three division format.'' *''1989-90 returned to the two division format.'' *''1993-94 started a four division format: Far East, Mid East, Mid West, and Far West.'' *''1997-98 OUAA became OUA.'' *''2009-10 returned to the two division format.'' *''E means Eastern division'' *''FE means Far East division'' 'Intermediate & Junior Seasons' 'Intermediate Pre-WWII: 1908-09 to 1938-39' *''These competitions were for McGill's 2nd team.'' *''The Intermediate Intercollegiate Series (IIS) was for university teams.'' *''The other intermediate leagues were the Montreal City Intermediate League (MCIHL), Montreal West End League (MWEL), Montreal City & District League (MCDL), and Montreal Intermediate League (MtlIHL).'' 'Montreal National Defence League (1942-43 to 1944-45)' :Note: This was an intermediate league played in substitution for the usual leagues during the war years. 'Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference (1949-50 to 1953-54)' :Note: This was McGill's 2nd team playing 1st teams from other schools. Note: This was the end of 2nd teams and the intermediate era. 'Junior Seasons' These competitions were age-restricted junior competitions. Notes: The leagues were the Junior Amateur Hockey Association (JAHA), Montreal Intercollegiate Junior League (MIJL), Mount Royal Junior League (MRJHL). The MRJHL was a second tier league. 'Commemorations' 'University Cup' *2006 University Cup *2008 University Cup *2009 University Cup *2010 University Cup *2011 University Cup *2012 University Cup *won tournament *2014 University Cup *2017 University Cup *2018 University Cup 'Championships' SENIOR *MCHL: 1918, 1921 *MSG: 1931, 1934 *Provincial: 1921, 1931, 1934 UNIVERSITY *CIAU Central: 1903, 1905, 1912, 1930, 1931, 1933, 1934, 1935, 1936 *IIL: 1937, 1938, 1939 *Queen's Cup - OUA: 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2018 *University Cup: 2012 INTERMEDIATE *IIS: 1909, 1925 *MCIHL: 1920 JUNIOR *JAHA: 1922, 1924 *MIJL: 1927 *Provincial: 1922 'Redmen who played in the NHL' *Mike Babcock *Russ Blinco *Nels Crutchfield *Mathieu Darche *Jack Gelineau *Billy Gilmour *Harry Hyland *Bert Lindsay *Jack McGill *Frank Patrick *Johnny Peirson *Tommy Phillips *Jean Pronovost *Reg Sinclair 'Pictures' Game Photos Alternate Logos 'Links' 'West Division' *Brock Badgers *Guelph Gryphons *Lakehead Thunderwolves *Laurier Golden Hawks *Ryerson Rams *Toronto Varsity Blues *Waterloo Warriors *Western Ontario Mustangs *Windsor Lancers *York Lions 'East Division' *Carleton Ravens *Concordia Stingers *Laurentian Voyageurs *McGill Redmen *Nipissing Lakers *Ottawa Gee-Gees *Queen's Golden Gaels *RMC Paladins *UOIT Ridgebacks *UQTR Patriotes Also see University Links *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs *Ontario University Athletics *Quebec Universities Athletic Association *Ottawa-St. Lawrence Conference *Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec *Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union *International Intercollegiate League *Intermediate Intercollegiate Series *1967 Montreal Centennial University Tournament Senior/Intermediate/Junior Links *Amateur Hockey Association of Canada *Montreal City Hockey League *Montreal Senior Group *Quebec Senior Hockey League *Art Ross Cup *Allan Cup *Montreal City Intermediate League *Montreal West End League *Montreal City & District League *Montreal Intermediate League *Montreal National Defence League *Junior Amateur Hockey Association *List of JAHA Seasons *List of JAHA Champions *Montreal Intercollegiate Junior League *Mount Royal Junior League Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Quebec Senior Hockey League team Category:Montreal Senior Group team Category:Established in 1877 Category:Senior Group team Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Quebec University Hockey Category:Montreal City Hockey League teams Category:Montreal City Intermediate League teams Category:Montreal National Defence League teams Category:Montreal West End League teams Category:Montreal Intermediate League teams Category:Amateur Hockey Association of Canada teams